You're Not Alone
by Beccollie
Summary: This is basically my take on the Man of Steel movie only with my OC character in it. Two families. Two children. The last hope for a dead planet they were too young to remember. When their adopted world needs saving from the same beings from Krypton, will they save Earth or Krypton? Please read to find out.
1. Chapter 1 Krypton's Final Hours

**Hello fello Superman lovers! This is my first Superman fanfic so please go easy on me. Anyways, this story takes place in the Man of Steel movie because it's the best Superman movie of all time (in my opinion)! Haters of Man of Steel beware and don't read if you didn't like the movie. This story is basically what the movie would be like with my OC character Rachel.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the movie Man of Steel only this story and my OC characters.**

* * *

A tall man stood in front of a group of council members discussing heatedly about what decision would they make to ensure the future of their dying planet, Krypton. This man is called Jor-El, one of the leading scientists of Krypton. He is the tallest one in the room who has dark black hair with streaks of gray peppered through it, dark blue eyes and he's wearing a long gray-black tunic, red cape, gray armor and an S-like symbol on the chest plate of his armor. Another man stood beside him and his name is Nor-An; he wears a dark forest green tunic with silver armor, he had mysterious pale eyes and dark brown hair with a blue streak in between the gray streaks in his hair, and a large slanted silver L on his chest.

"There's nothing we can do, Krypton's core is very unstable," Jor-El argued with the Council of Elders.

"We cannot send the cordiac and a single child out into the middle of space," one elderly council woman stated disagreeably.

"Yes, we can it's the only option left to ensure that the blood of Krypton lives on even if it isn't on our own planet," Nor-An defended with a serious expression. "Also, Jor-El's son will not be alone." Nor-An added gravely and the elders looked at him confusedly.

"What is the meaning of this, Nor-An?" the woman demanded and Nor-An sighed heavily.

"My wife and I recently had a daughter through a natural deliver," Nor-An explained hesitantly.

"What wife?" they all demanded in shock, even Jor-El was surprised at this.

"My secret wife, Zaran from the House of An," Nor-An explained and they all gasped.

"It is against the law to be secretly married to a woman!" bellowed a council man in outrage.

"Enough!" everyone turned around to face General Zod, the commander of the Kryptonian army. "You are all under arrest for idly standing by as Krypton quickly dies!" Zod shouted and some of the guards behind them murmured sounds of agreement.

"General Zod, what is the meaning of this?" Nor-An asked incredulously.

"Nor-An, you as well as Jor-El and I both know how the Council accomplishes nothing as our world crumbles around us. Therefore, have decided to take matters into my own hands," General Zod declared.

"That is not your call to make, General Zod," another council woman retorted boldly and one of the gunmen shot a blue laser at her knocking her to the floor in agony.

"Join us Jor-El and Nor-An. We can rebuild Krypton on another planet better suited for our kind," Zod invited them, but they both shared a look that stated otherwise.

"No, General Zod, we will not. Who shall lead this new Krypton? You? You're not the one who chooses which ones live and die. We won't help you, Zod," Jor-El answered firmly and Nor-An nodded in agreement with him. They were, in fact, close colleagues. General Zod frowned deeply.

"Guards kill them," General Zod stated furiously and they allowed themselves to be escorted out of the room by the heavily armed guards. Key word being allowed. As soon as they left the room and walked down the metal twisting hallways of the Council Meeting Room, then they quickly disarmed and fought the guards knocking each and everyone of them unconscious.

"Is everything alright, sir?" a giant metal floating mirror-like mechanism asked Jor-El worriedly and Jor-El only nodded in response. "Nor-An, your wife and daughter are safe with Lara and Jor-El's son."

"Thank goodness," Nor-An sighed in relief. They raced off towards the platform in order to leave the building where the Council members meet.

"So, when were you planning on telling me about you and Zaran being secretly married not to mention the fact that she was pregnant?" Jor-El asked jokingly and Nor-An chuckled sheepishly.

"Today, actually," Nor-An answered honestly and suddenly the rouge Kryptonians shot them from the sky with large beastly flying war machines. Both men jumped off the balcony free falling towards the ground only to land on a giant pale winged-lizard.

"Quickly, Car-Vex, we must get to the Launch Pad to send the children off into space," Jor-El told the ghastly beast. The beast roared panting heavily after being shot by a blast from one of Zod's weapons, but nevertheless the beast continued on until it landed heavily on the floor. Jor-El said a few words to the beast telling it to take it easy.

Immediately, both men ran into the tower towards the Launch Pad where both of their wives were waiting with their newborn children. Jor-El and Laura had a baby boy wrapped in a black cloth while Nor-An and his wife Zaran had a baby girl wrapped in a silver cloth.

"Are the coordinates already put in?" Nor-An asked both women and they nodded their heads solemnly.

"It's time to put them in," Jor-El stated urgently.

"But, we'll never get to see them grow or walk or speak. We can't do this," Laura said in anguish and both men stared sadly down at their children.

"What if they don't accept them? What if they cast our children out? They'll be cast off by the humans," Zaran said solemnly with tears sliding down her tanned cheeks.

"They will not. They'll be gods among the humans. They shall look to them to strive towards," Jor-El said firmly and with much conviction. Both men took their children and placed them in the same pod carefully as the cordiac's energy seeped inside both children's body into each and every cell. "His name shall be Kal-El, a symbol of hope," Jor-El said with a small smile and Laura smiled as well.

"Our daughter shall be Zaria-An, a symbol of loyalty," Zaran and Nor-An said in unison as they stared at their daughter lovingly.

"Jor-El, Nor-An hand over the cordiac or suffer the consequences," Zod demanded calmly, but neither men would give in so they got into defensive positions around their wives and children.

"Never. You aren't the one who should decide which generation lives on," Nor-An retorted icily and Zod glared at him furiously.

"Then you both shall die with Krypton!" Zod declared and he lunged towards Jor-El in hand to hand combat. Nor-An sprang into battle with Jor-El against Zod while the women stayed at the controls trying to finish the launching sequence quickly. Suddenly, Zod stabbed Jor-El with a hidden dagger through the chest and he slumped to the floor eyes dulled, lifeless.

"No, Jor-El!" Laura screamed and Nor-An continued to battle Zod more forcefully to try and avenge his fallen comrade, but Zod quickly got the upper hand and slit his throat with the same dagger cutting off his air supply.

"Nor-An!" Zaran screamed in horror and rage as she sent a ray of dark blue cosmic energy at Zod knocking him across the room. "Launch the children while he's down!" Zaran commanded Laura who numbly punched in the last button sending the children off into the air.

**Line Break**

"I will find your son and your daughter! Do you hear me?! I will find them and kill them!" Zod shouted enraged at the two grieving mothers, but they didn't even so much as cringe at his words. The Council Members solidified them with a black freezing liquid and sent Zod and his followers into the Phantoms where they were to remain banished forever. After that, both women walked away towards the balcony watching as their planet fell apart around them until finally they died with Krypton.


	2. Chapter 2 Flashback 1: Clark Meet Rachel

**Here's a new chapter to this story and I hope you guys like it. Please review and comment on this story or tell me what you guys think of it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Superman or any of the movies such as Man of Steel. I do own this story and my OC characters.**

* * *

**30 Years Later…**

A tall man wearing a large neon orange raincoat with a wool black hat over his black hair stood staring off into the distance as the large fishing boat he worked on was tossed and swamped with frigid salt water every few seconds. He didn't notice the huge metal crab box swinging dangerously above his head and the wind was knocked out of him as another coworker shoved him out of the way just as the box slammed down into the floor of the boat nearly crushing both men in the process.

"Watch it!" the man who pushed him out of the shouted at him furiously and went back inside the boat to help navigate. The man however continued to look out over the horizon where an enormous explosion on an oil facility was occurring, he glanced over his shoulder to make sure no one was watching, and then he dove into the water not even flinching at the frigidness as he swam towards the oil facility with superhuman strength. In only a few minutes, this man was able to reach the oil facility climb the large metal supporters and find the room where there were still men struggling to get out. He burst through the flaming metal door exposing his extremely muscular physique that only the legendary greek gods only wished they had possessed.

"Let's get moving," the man exclaimed and he helped carry a limping man towards an emergency helicopter while avoiding most of the flames. Suddenly, a horribly loud moaning of metal caused the launch pad to shake violently and the man looked backwards to see one of the support beams were about to collapse so he left the injured man with one of his crew mates, and ran over to the support beams.

"Come on!" one of the medical teams on the helicopter called the mystery man, but he ignored him and held the support bar up in place growling from the weight of the beam allowing the team fly out in time. Sadly, the whole oil facility collapsed causing the mystery man to fall and float under the cold icy waters covered in the remains of his old work clothes unmoving.

**Flashbacks**

_A little boy with short black hair, nervous dark blue eyes, wearing a dark blue and white checkered long sleeved shirt, blue jeans and brown sneakers sat in the middle of an average first grade classroom at his new desk. Next to him, sat a little girl about his age with black hair with silver streaks of hair and silver bangs, clear blue eyes, wearing a white short sleeved shirt, black and white plaid skirt, black boots and a red bow holding her hair in a ponytail of sorts._

_"Clark? Can you tell me the answer?" a kind middle aged teacher asked the little boy gently, but the Clark began to panic looking around the room frantically. Unbeknownst to the teacher and others, Clark was panicking at seeing everyone's skeleton because of his x-ray vision and hearing different and confusing sounds that were painfully overwhelming him. "Clark?" he teacher asked him worriedly and then the little boy leaped out of his seat dashing out of the classroom down the halls and locking himself in the janitor's closet. __The teacher and her students ran out of the classroom trying to coax him out of the closet, but her attempts were all in vain and she decided to just call his mother._

_"Can I try?" a small timid voice asked uncertainly and everyone stared at the little girl with the black and silver hair._

_"Um…I'm not sure…what was your name again, sweetheart?" the teacher asked unsurely and the little girl sighed._

_"It's Rachel. Rachel Santos," the little girl reminded her sadly. "I think I can help." Rachel added softly and she knocked softly on the door._

_"Go away," Clark cried through the door and Rachel felt sympathy for him._

_"Hey, Clark, it's me Rachel. Can I come in?" Rachel asked softly and she could hear poor Clark sniffling sadly. "You know, when I get upset my parents and siblings sing me a song whenever I'm crying that makes me feel better," Rachel explained softly. "Would you like to hear it?"_

_No answer._

_"When I was just a little girl,_

_I asked my mother: what will I be?_

_Will I be pretty? Will I be rich?_

_Here's what what she said to me:_

_Que sera, sera. Whatever will be, will be._

_The future's not ours to see,_

_Que sera, sera,_

_What will be, will be._

_When I grew up and fell in love,_

_I asked my sweetheart: what lies ahead?_

_Will we have rainbows day after day?_

_Here's what my sweetheart said: que sera, sera._

_Whatever will be, will be,_

_The future's not ours to see,_

_Que sera, sera._

_What will be, will be._

_Now I have children of my own,_

_They ask their mother:_

_what will I be?_

_Will I be handsome? Will I be rich?_

_I tell them tenderly: Que sera, sera._

_Whatever will be, will be,_

_The future's not outs to see,_

_Que sera, sera,_

_What will be, will be." Rachel sang so softly that only Clark could hear and what he heard made him stop crying so he could listen. Her voice was so comforting and kind, but the song held a deeper meaning than what either children could see._

_"Thank you," Clark whispered softly only letting Rachel be able to hear him causing a shy smile to grace her child-like features._

_"You're welcome, Clark. Remember you're not alone," Rachel whispered kindly and Clark almost believed her except for the fact that he could see the inside of things and red lasers can shoot from his eyes, but it was nice that she tried to comfort him. Then, a kind woman with long brown hair and brown eyes knocked on the door calling Clark's name. It was his mother and as she was coaxing him out of the janitor's closet he eventually unlocked the door hugging his mom tightly asking her what was wrong with him. He looked up and in that moment, Clark and Rachel's eyes met for one second, but what she said next left him puzzled for a very long time._

_"You're not the only one whose…special,Clark. I'm just like you." Rachel whispered so softly that Clark almost didn't hear her and then the bell rang allowing many children to run down the halls. Clark blinked his eye just once only for Rachel to disappear into the sea of children and teachers._

* * *

**So I just wanted to give you guys a heads up that the next and possibly the chapter after the next one will probably be flashbacks about Clark and Rachel.**


	3. Chapter 3 A Ride From A Friend

**Hey everyone thank you so so so very much for your reviews and comments! I'm actually going to consider the idea for Rachel's special power such as telekineses. Anyways, here's another chapter and please continue to tell me what you guys think about this story. Oh, by the way, I just ****wanted to make it clear that Lois and Clark aren't going to fall in love in this story, only Clark and Rachel will. Lois isn't going to be mentioned in this story, but instead I'm going to reunite Clark and Rachel to make them fall in love. I don't have anything against Lois and Clark stories, but I felt like Clark must've felt lonely being the only surviving Kryptonian so I thought of pairing him up with a daughter from a friend of his father's would be better for him especially if they both grew up together.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the Man of Steel movie except for this story and my OC characters.**

* * *

Immediately, Clark's eyes flew open and he swam back to the shore so quickly that even the fastest swim team in the world would be jealous of him. Cautiously, Clark made sure that no one was looking he dashed behind a small wooden house looking for clothes to replace his old ones. He spotted a small black car and quickly took some thick clothes he found in there to a secluded area where he could get dressed inconspicuously. Clark now wore a thick gray beanie over his black hair, a thick gray jacket over a white woolen one and simple faded blue jeans. Clark walked back to his small shack, shaved his thick dark beard and went to work at a local bar to earn some extra money. Suddenly, some of the men began grabbing one of the waitresses as she struggled to get away from them, which made Clark calmly walk over to the one holding her arm.

"You should listen to the lady," Clark said in a warning tone and the men began laughing as the one grabbing the waitress stood up to face him, but it was obvious that Clark towered over him by a few good inches.

"You gonna make me? Huh, farm boy?" the drunken man taunted and it took all of Clark's will power to not punch the customer in the face. Yet, the drunken man was laughing as Clark said nothing and made no move to fight him, so he grabbed a keg of root beer and dumped it all over Clark's head. Oh, how Clark was livid, but he just kept his face emotionless his fists by his sides. The group of drunken men laughed at Clark as he took off his apron wiping his face quickly and the waitress placed a comforting hand on Clark's arm giving him a sympathetic look.

"It's alright, sweetheart just go get cleaned," the black haired, pale eyed tanned waitress reassured Clark with a southern belle accent. Clark nodded turning around to leave, but stopped as the drunken man chucked the beer bottle he emptied on Clark at him from across the room hitting him squarely in the shoulder. He froze barely keeping in his anger this time.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?!" bellowed the manager of the club and the man sobered up ceasing his taunts. "You better clean this up!" the manager added gaining a look of disbelief on the man's face.

"Why? I'm not your employee!" the drunken man exclaimed outraged.

"You break it you buy it! You're gonna pay for that keg, clean up this mess and apologize to both my employees if you wanna come here ever again and not have me call the cops for vandalism and harassing women and my employees," the manager said calmly. "what's it gonna be tough guy?" the manager demanded and the drunken man grumbled an apology to the southern belle and turned to apologize to Clark only to find him already gone. After the drunken man cleaned up his mess and paid for the glass he broke, him and his crew went to drive home for the drunken man to find his huge truck shish kabob by a huge wooden electric line. Clark walked along a lonely highway trying to wave down a truck to give him a lift to the nearest city with no success. That is, until a dark blue mini van stopped in front of him and a tall, brown haired, green eyed man offered him a lift to the nearest town.

"Long time no see, huh Clark?" the guy said much to Clark's confusion.

"Um, do I know you?" Clark asked confused and the man chuckled slightly.

"It's me, Roberto Santos, you know Rachel's older brother?" the guy said and Clark smiled in recognition.

"Oh, right, now I remember you. So, how're things back in Smallvill?" Clark asked curiously looking at Roberto.

"Pretty much the same as it's always been," Roberto said casually not taking his eyes off the road.

"What about Rachel…and the rest of your family?" Clark asked hesitantly not wanting to pry and Roberto smiled.

"I'm going home to my wife after going to an art fair outside of Kansas. Jake's been busy with military work I think since he's usually tight-lipped about his work and he's not around much. Pedro's helping Rachel with her new restaurant down in….Phoenix, Arizona? I don't remember. Our parents are still running their farm," Roberto reported with a shrug of his shoulders. Both men fell into a companionable silence as Roberto drove the car towards their home city with a content smile on his face. A few hours later, Roberto dropped Clark off at his mother's house not even needing directions since his parents' house is nearby it and from visiting their house enough times to know the way by heart.


	4. Chapter 4 Flashback 2: The Girl

**Hello everyone I'm back! I'm sorry for not updating this in a while, but in my defense I've been really busy working at a summer program. That and the fact that my flash drive where I keep ALL of my stories erased every last piece of info on it causing me to have to copy and paste ALL of my stories on another document and save it to a new folder.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Superman Man of Steel, except for this story and my OC characters.**

* * *

"Clark!" a woman with dark brown hair with streaks of gray, kind brown eyes, pale skin worn by time, a gray long sleeved shirt, faded blue jeans and brown loafers cried as she embraced Clark who eagerly embraced her as well.

"Hi, mom," Clark said with a small exhausted smile and Mrs. Kent beamed at him happy to have her son back.

"Hello, Mrs. Kent!" Roberto called and Mrs. Kent waved cheerfully in greeting.

"Hello, Roberto! How's your family doing?" Mrs. Kent asked amiably and Roberto smiled in amusement.

"They're doing fine from the letters they sent me while I was away from home, but I'm on my way back to them right now. I saw Clark walking the streets alone so I decided to give him a ride here," Roberto explained and Mrs. Kent's smile brightened.

"Thank you very much, I hope to see your family again, soon," Roberto called and the Kents waved good-bye as he drove off to reunite with his family. Mrs. Kent practically dragged Clark into her small house with his bag insisting him to tell her of his travels and many jobs.

"Unfortunately, I'm going to need a new job the last one didn't go so well," Clark told his mother sadly and she only smiled at him in understanding.

"That's alright, but you're going to rest here for a few weeks before you travel around the state for a new job. In fact, Rachel came by a few months for a visit and she said if you're ever interested she'd be happy to give you a job," Mrs. Kent explained to her son taking his large hands in hers and Clark smiled in appreciation.

"Thanks, mom, I'll look into the job offer later though," Clark reassured her with a grin causing Mrs. Kent to chuckle at him knowingly, which made Clark to raise an eyebrow up at her in confusion.

"What's so funny?" Clark asked puzzled and Mrs. Kent stood up heading for the kitchen to start up on dinner.

"Oh, nothing I just wonder if that grin was from the sudden job offer or getting the chance to see Rachel again," Mrs. Kent said with a amusement and Clark blushed.

"We're just friends mom, I've told you this already," Clark grumbled in embarrassment.

"I know you had this conversation with me a few years ago, but things might've changed and I might not have been informed about it," Mrs. Kent argued with a smirk on her face and Clark rolled his eyes. "Have you even called her once after you left?" Mrs. Kent inquired curiously and Clark cringed.

"Um….well, not really," Clark grumbled and Mrs. Kent gave him a stern look.

"Well, you're in luck, she's coming over tomorrow for a visit for the next few days," Mrs. Kent replied casually and Clark straightened in confusion.

"Why?" Clark asked confused.

"She likes to visit every once in awhile," Mrs. Kent shrugged and Clark raised an eyebrow up at her questioningly. The two talked amiably about other things such as Clark's many travels around the world doing a variety of different jobs as they made dinner for two. After they finished eating, Mrs. Kent went upstairs to get ready for bed, but Clark lingered on the first floor for awhile just sitting on the couch nervously thinking about how much time had passed since he last saw his friend, Rachel. A small colorful scrap book sat on the coffee table in the living room and he remembered that it was both his and Rachel's scrapbook from when they were children growing up. Clark smiled and closed his eyes as his mind began to wander back to a moment where he made a real friend.

_Flashback_

_"Hey, look it's farm boy!" a couple of football players surrounded a teenage boy no older than 15 years old in the middle of a high school hallway with midnight black shaggy hair, a blue and red plaid shirt, denim jeans, black sneakers and nervous dark blue eyes. The leader of the group shoved his books all over the floor laughing as his buddies laughed and urged him to start beating up poor Clark. Yet, Clark held back from beating the living daylights out of all of them not wanting to reveal his secret or cause anymore trouble than he was already in, but the bullies were being relentless and to make matters worse it the day hadn't even begun just yet. Just when Clark felt as if he were about to lose his control, he was saved by a familiar face in the nick of time._

_"Hey, pick on someone you're on size!" a someone shouted furiously and the boys turned around to see a girl no older than them standing behind them with her hands on her hips. However, what surprised them the most were her blazing mad stormy blue eyes that actually freaked them out, but the leader shrugged it off assuming it was just the lighting and put on an annoyed face._

_"Buzz off doll face before we make you," the leader retorted and her eyes narrowed._

_"What did you just call me?" the girl demanded furiously and the leader motioned for his followers to shove her away, but one look from her made them freeze._

_"Don't touch me," the girl said with such authority that the boys stopped on their tracks. The leader growled shoving Clark onto the ground as he stormed up to the girl about ready to give her a piece of his mind and he was about to punch her in the face, but she surprised them all. Rachel stopped the leader's fist and kicked him where the light never shines causing him to groan as he slumped to the floor giving him a quick kick to the stomach. "Who's next?" the girl demanded and the jocks immediately helped their leader escape. __The girl kneeled down on the floor and helped Clark collect his things giving him a hand with getting up off the floor._

_"Thanks, Rachel," Clark said hesitantly and the girl smiled shyly as she fiddled her black hair with silver streaks in it._

_"You're welcome, Clark and if those guys bother you again just tell me and I put them in their place for you," Rachel reassured him and Clark smiled softly. Rachel frowned softly as she noticed a nasty bruise on his arm and a bleeding cut on his cheek making Clark squirm under her intense stare. Mindful of his bruises, she dragged him into the Janitor's closet placing her hand gently on his bruise closed her eyes focusing on healing it, which caused a small silver light glow out of her hand onto the bruise. __Clark gapped as it healed instantly, but he was even more surprised when she made him bend down to her eye level since he towered over most students. He was nearly lost in her eyes and his stomach did weird flips as she leaned in close to him making it hard for him to breathe, and he held his breath as she pressed her soft full pink lips to his cut cheek. For a moment, time froze for Clark and he felt the sting in the cut ebb away, but Clark was blushing so hard he barely noticed it._

_"There all better," Rachel whispered as she blushed a light shade of pink smiling shyly._

_"Th-thanks, Rachel," Clark stammered embarrassedly and when she smiled it was so radiant that he felt his heart swell just for being the one who pleased her._

_"I gotta go now, but I'll see you around, Clark," Rachel said as she opened the door to leave, but Clark grabbed her small hand before she could leave. Clark tried to say something, but nothing came out and he stood there gapping like a fish causing Rachel to smile and she pulled a small pen out of nowhere and took Clark's hand in hers. Clark stared as she wrote something into his hand and she gave him a quick peck on the cheek before she dashed out of the closet with a blush and a shy smile. Clark just stood there awed and shocked as he watched her dash through the hallways and he looked at his hand to see a phone number written on it._

_End of Flashback_

Clark fell asleep on the couch of the soft smile and faint blush on his cheeks from that memory.


	5. Chapter 5 Job Offer

**Greetings my fellow Superman lovers! I have returned with a token of appreciation for all of you! A new chapter! Anyways, I'm sorry haven't updated in awhile, it's just that I haven't been able to get around to it as of yet. I really appreciate all of the reviews and comments you guys make about this story so please continue because it's great motivation for me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Superman Man of Steel except for my OC's and this story, so hands off or challenge me to a battle to the death! *Just kidding I still have a lot of ****things to do before my time's up***

* * *

**The Next Day**

Clark awoke to the sound of two feminine voices attempting to talk softly, but unfortunately his sensitive hearing makes it rather impossible to do so. The second thing that immediately woke him up was the smell of a delicious meal being cooked not to far away. Grudgingly, Clark got up off the couch stretching his stiff limbs releasing a soft sigh of relief and standing up to go into the kitchen only to freeze in the doorway upon seeing who his mother was talking to. Rachel.

**Rachel's P.O.V.**

I was happily talking with Mrs. Kent when I heard the sound of footsteps coming from the living room and I let a small smile slide across my face. We were only catching up with each other nothing big.

"Morning, mom," a deep voice said and I turned around to see none other than my childhood sweetheart, Clark Kent. As soon as we met each other's eyes, my breath literally caught in my throat at finally seeing him after so many years of being apart. Wow, Clark's even better looking now than he was when we were younger, but as soon as I thought that a faint blush blossomed across my pale cheeks. "Um…whose this?" Clark asked unsurely and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Nice to see you too, Clark," I said sarcastically and his eyes widened in realization as he blushed a cute shade of pink.

"Oh, um, hey, R-Rachel, I forgot you were visiting this weekend," Clark managed to spit out as he scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment and I literally felt my insides go mush. I chuckled softly and pushed back a strand of black hair behind my ear nodding in understanding. "So, how's it going? It's been a long time since we last met," Clark asked curiously as his dark blue eyes were staring into my light blue eyes.

"Everything's been pretty good a little hectic in Metropolis," I said casually and he raised a confused eyebrow up.

"Roberto said you're restaurant is going to be in Phoenix, Arizona," Clark said confusedly and I chuckled lightly.

"Roberto's the only person whose least up to date with the plans about my restaurant since he's busy with his work. I was planning on going there to start, but the place that I was going to buy was too expensive so I tried to stay in the same area as Smallville," I explained with small smile and Clark nodded in understanding.

"Mom told me you had a job offering for me the last time you were here," Clark stated unsurely and I nodded in confirmation. "does that offer still stand or…?" Clark asked me hesitantly.

"Of course," I reassured him quickly and he smiled in return, "do you accept?"

"Yeah, I've always wanted to try my luck out in a restaurant, especially one run by my best friend," Clark said humorously and I forced a grin on my face. On the inside though, I mentally sighed sadly, _is that what we'll always be? Just best friends?_

"Great, but before we go to Metropolis, my older brother Jake wants me to go with him to the Arctic to check some things out with the military there and he said I could bring one person along with us," I explained to Clark leaning against the kitchen counter looking at Clark expectantly. "So what do you say? Are you up for a little adventure, Clark? Just like old times?" I asked with a wry grin on my face and Clark snorted with an amused smile.

"Just like the adventures from the old days? Sure, but I highly doubt that Jake would let you drag me into doing something crazy like you use to do," Clark said pointedly and I feigned hurt grasping my heart in mock pain.

"That hurts you know Clark. I thought you loved going on adventures with me," I said sarcastically as I pouted a little bit causing Clark to snicker and for some reason it felt like his eyes lingered there for a few seconds, but that might just be my paranoia.

"Oh, believe me, I did enjoy them it's just that your brothers thought that you were a bad influence on me," Clark retorted playfully.

"Oh, how you wound me so!" I exclaimed dramatically as we all laughed at my antics. Oops, forgot that Mrs. Kent was still in the kitchen.

"Now, why don't both of you help me set the table so we can have some breakfast, hmm?" Mrs. Kent stated more than asked and we quickly helped her set the table.

"Well, I gotta go get some things around town and stop by my parents house to get something they forgot to give me the last time I visited. I'll see you later Clark and Mrs. Kent," I waved as I about to walk out the front door, but stopped when a large warm hand grabbed my wrist. Turning around, I nearly bumped into Clark's chest since I'm a few inches shorter than him and I fought to keep from blushing furiously at his close proximity.

"Rachel, before you go I was wondering if you….um….wanted to get a coffee at IHOP with me before we leave," Clark said hesitantly and I mentally did a happy dance.

"I'd like that, Clark," I said cheerfully with a shy smile and Clark's eyes literally brightened up a bit.

"How does noon sound?" Clark asked happily and I nodded with a large grin on my face.

"Perfect, I'll see you then. Bye Clark," I said waving good-bye to him as I walked over to my silver mini van. Yes! I'm going on an unofficial date with Clark!


	6. Chapter 6 The Warning

**Hi guys, so here's a new chapter and I hope you guys like it. I'm probably going to switching between p.o.v.'s throughout this chapter and there's going to be some fluffy moments between Rachel and Clark.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Superman Man of Steel.**

* * *

**Rachel's P.O.V.**

I looked down at my watch after parking my car at the local hardware shop in Smallville to see that it was 9 o'clock in the morning so that left me with just 3 hours to get everything done, perfect. Quickly, I got of the car making my way into the store smiling slightly at the loud sound of the bell ringing above the door alerting the employees of a new customer an I gave a short greeting to the person at the cash register. Making my way to the back of the shop where I knew there would be some of the paint that I need for decorating the ceiling and the walls with, since this store has the best paint and supplies for the job. I paid the man at the cash register the right amount of money put them in the trunk and drove around town picking up a few odds and ends for my parents because they needed me to go grab a few things around town for this visit and since they're busy I thought it'd be nice to get it for them. After I made a few rounds around town, I drove off to my parents' farm, which coincidently, was neighboring the Kent's farm so it was a relatively quick drive. I parked the car up front and knocked on the door of their little farmhouse; after waiting for several long minutes, my mom finally opened the door with a pained and exhausted smile on her aged face.

"Are you alright, mom?" I asked her worriedly and she shook her head reassuring me that she'd tell me something important as soon as I came inside. I followed her until we stopped in front of the large wooden garage in our large backyard and I helped her open the door allowing her to lean heavily against me.

"Rachel, you know that I wasn't your birthmother, correct?" mom reminded me and I nodded slowly not understanding where she was going with this.

"Yeah, why?" I asked uncertainly and she stopped in front of a huge bulky contraption covered by a large black tarp.

"Well, we found you in this when you no more than a newborn infant," mom said softly and she pulled the tarp off allowing me to see something both extraordinary and terrifying. My space pod. I wasn't surprised since on my 18th birthday my adoptive parents showed me this as a way of reassuring me that I'm definitely something special.

"I know you guys have shown me this already, remember? On my 18th birthday," I reminded her, but she ignored me. Instead, she pressed a barely visible button on the side of the space craft causing it to open up to show a small black circular disk, but the weirdest thing about it was the fact that it starts glowing right after my mom drops it in my hand.

"Your father and I," I flinched when she said that, "pressed this button after we got you out of the space pod trying to see what it was, but it never did anything until you touched it one day as you were only teething at the time. You had it shoved in your mouth as it glowed a bright blue and beeping loudly, and luckily your siblings were at school at the time, so we quickly took it out of your mouth. A holographic picture of a tall man wearing an odd tunic-like clothing with a weird symbol on his chest, oh what was it? It looked like an…." Mom was explaining, but she was having a hard time remembering.

"An 'L'?" I asked her hesitantly and she snapped her fingers grinning wildly.

"Exactly! Wait, how did you know that?" Mom asked confusedly and I sighed heavily.

"Ever since I turned 13 until a few months afterwards, I had been having these weird dreams of either a man of woman singing and playing with me. Only problem is is that I always felt as if I knew those two people like they were familiar like….family," I explained nervously as I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Meu Deus! Why didn't you tell me? Rachel, those weren't dreams they were probably memories of your birth parents!" Mom exclaimed excitedly. "Anyways, the man said was speaking in a language neither of us understood no matter how much research we did. However, what we could understand were the numbers that appeared in bright blue light on the screen and we learned that they were coordinates leading to something left on Earth for someone to find it. Based on the hurried and urgency in his voice, what he was saying was very important and wanted only you or whoever found to find it," Mom explained with wide eyes. I stared at her dumbfounded.

"W-Why me?" I managed to choke out.

"Because whatever that man was trying to tell us must've been important just by the way he was making gestures and you of all people know just how capable of reading gestures and emotions," Mom stated hurriedly. I nodded in agreement. Mom used to be an interrogator for many detective cases in South America, so she had a pretty good amount of skills up her sleeves. "There's more, Rachel. As soon as I wrote the coordinates down I looked it up to find that it led to somewhere in the Arctic region. Your older brother is there and I repeat do not let him find whatever that man was talking about because your siblings don't know about your adoption. You've seen how our world doesn't exactly like things from outside our world just think of what might happen when your brother sees it," Mom explained rapidly.

"He'll send it straight back to the government to do experiments on it," I stated grimly.

"Bingo," Mom said seriously. I looked at my watch only to see that I had less than 10 minutes before I had to meet Clark!

"I've gotta go mom. Thanks for everything," I said with a grateful smile and she returned it as I dashed out of the garage got into my car stepping on the gas. I didn't notice my mom smiling worriedly at me.

"Take care, Rachel and good luck." Mom whispered softly.


	7. Chapter 7 Rachel's Powers

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Man of Steel. I only own this ****fan fiction and my OC characters.**

* * *

**Clark's P.O.V.**

"I take it you're asking her out on a date?" Mom asked with smug grin on her face and I felt the heat rise up my cheeks.

"No! We're going to get together and catch up. No dating," I exclaimed, but now that I thought about it…I can't believe I just asked her out on a date without even realizing it! Mom sighed in exasperation and looked at me sternly.

"Well, you should before someone else does," Mom shot back haughtily and I froze for a second. I groaned at my mistake.

"I gotta get going, Mom. I'll see you when we get back," I said quickly racing to get to the car before she decides to continue this conversation.

"We're not finished with this conversation, Clark!" Mom shouted as I turned the keys in the ignition. I sighed heavily placing my head on the steering wheel for a few minutes, then I drove towards Ihop and waited in the car.

_Flashback_

_Nervously, I sat on my dad's pick up truck with my head low waiting for him to finish talking to Jeremy and his mom from the bus about how I saved the students and the bus from sinking in the lake this afternoon. I couldn't have just sat there and let them drown! Especially Rachel. Gah! Stupid teenage hormones!_

_"Hey, are you okay, Clark?" a gentle voice asked me with such concern that I wanted to cry. I slowly looked up to be met with beautiful light blue eyes and long wavy black hair with a few streaks of silver. I sighed heavily turning away from her only to have a soft hand gently pull my face towards the owner of the hand and I couldn't help the tingles running up my arms, which luckily were hidden by my sweater._

_"I'll be okay. What about you, Rachel?" I asked hesitantly and she looked at me with sympathy._

_"As okay as I can be," Rachel whispered with small smile and I nodded letting my dark hair cover my eyes a little. "How can I repay you for saving my life?" Rachel asked and I jumped a little at how close she was to me._

_"Y-You don't have to r-repay me for s-saving your life," I stammered and she raised an eyebrow up at me._

_"Yes, I do,"_

_"No, you don't,"_

_"Yes,"_

_"No,"_

_"Yes,"_

_"No,"_

_"No,"_

_"Yes-hey!" I exclaimed indignantly and blushing after I realized she tricked me as she giggled._

_"You're cute when you blush," Rachel giggled and my blush got even redder. So, to keep from making a bigger fool of myself, I just stared down at my hands quietly. What are we? Ever since high school started, we've been playing the same game of flirting with each other acting as if it was no big deal. I've always liked Rachel ever since she first sang me that song back at the beginning of elementary, when I looked myself in the Janitor's closet. She's so beautiful with her stormy blue eyes, her soft silky black and silver hair, fiery personality that's always getting us into trouble, her determination and how she's always willing to stick up for everyone even she doesn't know them._

_"Did your dad talk to you about what happened on the bus?" Rachel asked me worriedly and I sighed nodding my head sadly._

_"Yeah, he did," I whispered sadly and I felt a small arm pull me into a one armed hug making me smile softly._

_"Do you want to talk about it?"_

_"Not really," I whispered quietly and we lapsed into a companionable silence. Does she really want to be more than just friends? Or is it just me?_

_"Are you tired?" Rachel asked me worriedly and I forced out a small smile trying to reassure her, but she's known me for so long that she can read me like an open book. "Here, lie down on my lap for a little while. Let's enjoy this calming sunset together just this once." Rachel said softly and I blushed slightly as I slowly positioned myself to lie down on her lap. She softly smiled down at me with a slight tint of red on her tanned cheeks, and the sunset's casting a golden glow around her face making her look like she has a halo over her head. I relaxed smiling up at her knowing that despite my father's warning about not using my powers, I'm glad that I saved everyone on the bus especially Rachel. She understands me better than anyone else and honestly, I don't know what I'd do without her. She's my best friend and I'll do anything to protect her. Slowly, my eyelids fluttered shut as my breathing slowed down as sleep overtook me._

_End of Flashback_

"Hey, handsome, are you ready for our date or are you going to keep sleeping in your car?" Rachel whispered softly in my ear making me jump out of my seat and hit my head on the roof of the car. Rachel giggled in amusement at startling poor deep in thought Clark! "Are you okay, Clark? I didn't mean to scare you." I apologized trying furiously to hide my amusement.

"Yeah, I'm fine, let's, um go in and eat," I suggested in embarrassment as I got out of the car. We walked into the breakfast restaurant following a waitress who immediately showed us to our table.

**Rachel's P.O.V.**

Same old Clark. I really hadn't meant to scare as badly as I did, but it was really funny at the same time. After we sat down, we started to talk about what we had both been up to for the past few years since we graduated from High School and I was surprised to hear about Clark's adventures around the world doing odd jobs wherever he went. It was nice finally getting the chance to relax and catch up with an old friend instead of always having to run around all the time with running a restaurant. Yet, I feel like it's not enough. Sometimes, I feel like I should be doing more in life, it's hard to explain, but I want to change the world in a small way. I know I could do more in life because I'm what people would call gifted with these amazing powers that I've had for as long as I can remember just like Clark. I guess you could say I've got super powers and Clark knows this, but he knows I can't use them so he never brings it up. Like Clark, I have super strength, super senses, x-ray vision and super speed, but I also have my own unique powers. Clark has heat vision, but I've got ice vision which means I can shoot a beam of blue light out of my eyes that freezes anything on contact and I have the ability to move any object with my mind. It's not that I don't want to use my powers to help people, I do really, but there was once a time when I did use my powers to help people only that was the day when I promised myself to never use them again. That was many years ago.


	8. Chapter 8 Brotherly Teasing

**Hello everybody I'm back with a new chapter. I'm sorry for not updating this earlier, but I've been busy with High School and another story that I'm also currently working on. Oh, and I just wanted to warn you guys about what you're actually posting as a review make it appropriate or don't even bother commenting because nothing pisses me off so much when a person starts posting swears and telling me to delete my story without giving me a good enough reason. Honestly, if you aren't going to post something positive or at the very least tell me why I need to work on this story more or give me suggestions or tell me what's wrong, then you're better off not even reading or responding. This is a Clark/OC story with the Man of Steel plot and if you don't like that well tough luck because that's what it is and I'm not changing it. Also, this chapter is going to have more brother/sister moments between Rachel/Jake.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Superman Man of Steel except for my OC's and this story.**

* * *

**A Few Hours Later…**

After a couple of ours of just chatting and sharing stories with each other, we had to eventually head home in my case Metropolis so I can get my stuff ready since I've got to leave early for my flight to the military base. My older brother is going to escort me to a private jet where they're going to take me and Clark over to the Arctic._ Knock knock knock knock!_

I raced downstairs flinging open the door jumping into the outstretched arms of my older brother Jake Santos. I haven't seen him in months because I've been so busy trying to get my new restaurant business up and running along with my third eldest brother Paul and Jake's been especially busy what with all of his top secret military work.

"Long time no see, huh Rachel?" Jake said in his rough voice resting his chin on my head as I continued to squeeze the life out of him, (not literally, I'm refraining from using my super strength on him with a bit of difficulty).

"It's been months since we've last talked," I exclaimed sighing heavily. We were all really worried about Jake after he began his work in the military especially since he rarely ever calls or even sends some form of communication to us. I think the base he works on might even already have our number on speed dial from the many times we've had to call him on his phone since the only way he'll ever respond back is if we continuously call/text/email him constantly. I'll admit, it's really funny sometimes, but he's reassured us that he's going to start sending letters to us. He has yet to fulfill that promise. I punched him in the shoulder with a little more force than intended, but I smirked nonetheless as he rubbed his shoulder in slight pain from my hit.

"You promised that you'd start writing letters and you still haven't kept that promise," I said with a raised eyebrow in annoyance and I mentally smiled seeing him squirm slightly under my intense stare. Everyone that has ever met me knows not to break any promises with me, unless they have a legitimate reason, otherwise they get the full power of my death glare. It never ends well for that person if they anger me.

"Did you check with-" Jake began, but I cut him off deathly serious.

"Roberto? Yes, in fact I did. I checked with him and Molly, Paul and mom, too, but they all came up empty handed," I deadpanned with my arms crossed. He sighed as he shook his messy short brown hair closing his dark brown eyes for a moment before looking down at me from a height of 6 foot 3 inches with a tired expression adorning his tanned face.

"I know and I'm really sorry, Rachel, but things have been pretty hectic back at the military base what with the new discovery found in the Arctic that no one eve noticed until recently and I just haven't found the right time to write," Jake explained softly staring down into my blue eyes and I nodded releasing a knowing sigh dragging him by the sleeve of his jade and black military jacket into my small kitchen. We both sat down at the table me staring at him patiently as he rubbed his face tiredly with his big calloused hands.

"I'm sorry for getting all mad at you knowing that you've got a lot on your plate, but I can't help worrying about you, Jake. You're working for the freaking military for goodness sakes, but I'm not going to lie or sugar coat this for you so I'm just going to be blunt. Use your cell phone and send me a text message or leave a short voicemail to one of us to, at the very least, calm us down. It's not easy being related to a soldier who can die pretty easily on the battlefield and you know you can't afford to die on us now, especially Mom just beginning to get out of her depression from Dad's death," I told him pulling his hands away from his holding them tightly in mine. I'm not about to tell him about Mom's deteriorating health because I honestly don't want to have to add more stuff onto his already full plate of concerns.

He nodded looking at me sadly with a defeated expression.

"I know and I'm trying to keep up with everything, but it's hard. At first, the idea of joining the military was great and exciting, but now it's just exhausting. Not to mention the fact that soon I'm going to be promoted to a General," Jake mumbled and I gasped in astonishment.

"You're going to be promoted to General?" I exclaimed both happy and sympathetic towards him. That's great news it means all of those years of hard work are finally paying off, but it also means less time for him to visit or even communicate for long with the family. "That's great, Jake I'm so proud of you," I said happily, but I could tell that he knew it wasn't all that welcomed. At least he managed to give me a smile, a tired one, but still it counts in my book as I enveloped him into a tight embrace.

"Thanks, Rachel. Now, we better get going before we end up late. We still gotta pick up your boyfriend," Jake stated with a mischievous grin and I glared at him blushing furiously. After 10 years, he's still teasing me about mine and Clark's relationship.

"He's not my boyfriend!" I shouted indignantly as he grabbed my bags laughing at the same time.

"That's not what I heard," Jake replied with a smirk stuffing my bags into the trunk of the black huge GMC Topkick. I rolled my eyes in annoyance crossing my arms again after I buckled up my seatbelt in the passengers seat.

"Oh, really? Then, what did you hear?" I asked annoyed and he snorted as he drove the car towards Clark's mom's farm.

"A little bird told me that you went on a date with him yesterday," Jake teased and I groaned blushing pink.

"We didn't go-well okay fine we went on a breakfast sort of date," I grumbled upon seeing him raise an eyebrow up.

"A breakfast date? Wow, you guys really are taking your precious little time with going steady," Jake teased and I playfully slapped his arm pouting as he laughed driving off into the early morning light.


	9. Chapter 9 Jake Greets The Kents

**Hey, everyone I'm really sorry for not updating this story in a really long time, but I've been really busy with my school work and I was stuck with writer's block for awhile. Please keep sending and posting positive reviews, but if you do have some negative comments let me know as long as they're appropriate and not just a bunch of swears because they aren't appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything to do with Man of Steel, except for all of the OC characters I use and this story I do own.**

* * *

In no time at all, we arrived at the Kent's Farm so we quickly got out of the car knocking on the door to be greeted by a cheerful Mrs. Kent allowing us to enter.

"Why hello, Jake it's so good to see you again after all these years. The last time I saw you was on your graduation day," Mrs. Kent exclaimed happily, but I could tell she was only trying to be polite. Clark's parents have been a little wary of him ever since he joined the military and began working with the government not that I blame them. It's understandable and as much as I hate to admit it, even I'm a little hesitant to be around my big brother.

"It's good to be back after all these years, Mrs. Kent, sadly though I wish I could stay a little while longer, but you know duty calls and Rachel here decided it was about time we had some brother/sister time in the Arctic," Jake explained in annoyance and I lightly kicked him in the shin.

"Oh, and I forgot to tell you that invited Clark, too," I said cheerfully making him give me a slight glare.

"And I guess Clark's joining us, too. Well, actually that's not a bad idea. I can trust him to keep you out of trouble," Jake replied thoughtfully with a smug smirk and I pouted mock angrily.

"Doesn't anybody trust me by myself? I'm a grown woman for Pete's sake!" I exclaimed huffing exasperatedly crossing my arms across my chest making Jake and Mrs. Kent to chuckle at my antics.

"Rachel, it's you we're talking about, here. You're definition of adventure has the same meaning as trouble," a familiar baritone pointed out from behind me catching everyone else's attention.

"That's not fair!" I exclaimed indignantly glaring at him lightly and he smirked making me force down the blush that wanted to surface across my face. Clark was dressed from head to toe in winter clothes just like me and Jake were so we'd be protected by the cold environment in the Arctic. He raised an eyebrow up at me.

"Fair? Most of your adventures in whoever you dragged with you into trouble, mainly me," Clark stated calmly and I smiled sweetly.

"It's not my fault you were always so willing to go with me all of the time," I replied sweetly and Clark rolled his eyes in amusement.

"That was because you were always threatening to pull a vicious prank over me if I didn't cooperate," Clark said not even missing a beat, but before I had a chance to say something back Jake beat me to the punch.

"Okay, okay, we get it love birds, but in case you've both forgotten we're on a tight schedule," Jake said while glancing at the watch on his arm that I hadn't even noticed.

"Well, we gotta go Mrs. Kent, but don't worry we'll return Clark to you safe and sound…hopefully," I said muttering the last part, but she heard it anyway and gave me a stern look. I chuckled nervously and reassured her that I was only kidding about the last part. We all piled into the truck after putting Clark's stuff in the trunk and then Jake practically stomped on the gas pedal making us jerk backwards into our seats from the speed the car is going. No matter how many attempts we made at trying to get Jake to slow down, he would only ignore us saying that everything was going to be fine as he raced towards the airport. They let us go through onto a private military jet plane where they put all of our stuff on it, and ushering us into our seats quickly since we were already late as it is.

"The troublesome duo are back together again for another exciting adventure," I whispered mischievously into Clark's ear. We're both sitting side by side near the window while Jake is near the pilot's seat making small talk with his army friends. Clark chuckled sending me an amused and reminiscent smile.

"Yeah, just like old times," Clark whispered into my ear making the hair on the back of my neck stand on end from his close proximity. I yawned a bit as my eyes began to droop a little and I rested my head against Clark's shoulder feeling him tense a bit before he relaxed.

"I'm just going to…take a short nap…wake me up when we get there, okay, Clark?" I mumbled sleepily and before my eyes closed I heard him say okay.

* * *

**I'm sorry this is a really short chapter, but I promise that I will update this again on wednesday or some other time this week.**


	10. Chapter 10 Flashback 3: The Promise

**Hi everybody, I told you I'd be back eventually. Anyways, here's a new chapter and I hope that this one is a lot better than the last chapter and it's a little bit longer. Please continue to keep sending reviews as long as they're appropriate.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Man ****of Steel. I only own my OC's and this story.**

* * *

**Flashbacks…**

_A fit young woman in her early twenties with long straight black hair with silver streaks and side bangs, stormy blue eyes, pale skin, wearing a long navy overcoat with a hood, black combat boots that reach just below her knees, black cargo pants, black gloves and a thick black scarf covering her nose and mouth. I was walking home to my small apartment from a long day of working at one of my high school friend's pet store on a cold autumn day in October. Suddenly, my ears picked up the sound of a woman crying out for help in an alleyway right around the corner, so I casually picked up speed trying not to draw attention to myself on the deserted streets. There, shoved up against the wall was a woman a few years older than me with short brown hair in a pixie cut style, wearing a thick white wool jacket and denim jeans by an everyday mugger._

_"Give me your money, lady before I decide to use this," the mugger practically shouted showing off his pocket knife to the lady making her whimper in fear._

_"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" I taunted using a Russian accent to disguise my voice. The mugger whipped around with wide and angry black eyes, trying to stare me down as I leaned casually against the brick wall with my shoulder._

_"Who the heck are you?" the mugger demanded flashing his knife at me getting into a sloppy defensive stance forgetting about the lady he was trying to mug only seconds ago. She scrambled away from cowering into a ball behind a dumpster with her brown leather purse clutched to her chest._

_"No one important, but I suggest you get out of here before things get ugly," I warned him and he glared at me. He shouted a weird battle cry lunging for me with the blade, but I just yawned ducking out of the way and tripping him making him stumble a bit before he spun around nose flaring obnoxiously._

_"You'll pay for that, girly!" the mugger shouted enraged and he lunged for me again making me raise an eyebrow up at him in mock disbelief._

_"Really? 'Girly'? Is that the best you got?" I taunted only to watch in astonishment as the blade was thrown at me with deadly accuracy about to hit me in the forehead only I used my telekineses to make the blade stop in mid air. It was deadly silent as I let the blade drop on the cement with a clatter watching as the mugger stared at me in open mouthed shock. "That was a bad idea," I said in a shaky, but deadly voice making him gulp in fear. Fast as lightning, I ran at him punching him in the face and stomach repeated without stopping until I dealt the fifth punch to his nose causing blood to gush out of his nose knocking him out swiftly. I turned to the woman who was being mugged only to freeze as she stared at me in complete horror showing in her dark brown eyes._

_"W-What a-are y-you?" the woman demanded trembling in fear as she cowered against the dumpster. I took a step towards her to help her up, but she squeezed her eyes closed begging me to get away and not to hurt her. I looked at her sadly slowly walking away with my hood pulled up to mask my face as I walked the rest of the way home. That was the day I stopped using my powers altogether, exactly five years ago._

**End of Flashback**

"Rachel, wake up, we're here," Clark said gently shaking my shoulder and I awoke with a start pushing myself off his shoulder. Indeed the plane had landed on a military-like base on the freezing cold land with people heavily dressed in jade green and beige camouflage clothes either marching around or fiddling with some scientific equipment. The sun was shining down making the base look even brighter than it already was as the light reflected off the pure white snow, and I couldn't help staring in awe at the landscape. It was like a perfect winter wonderland only with military men and women inhabiting it.

"Wow," I whispered smiling as Clark helped me carry our bags outside into the bitter cold, but I didn't really care too much about it. I couldn't wait to start exploring at taking pictures at the landscape, but then what my mom told me flashed back to me so I began stretching out my super hearing to pick up on anything useful information.

"Listen Rachel, I need you to please not do anything to jeopardize this mission, so I need you to please be on your best behavior otherwise I'm never inviting you on another one of these excursions ever again. Got it?" Jake warned me sternly and I stared at him disbelieving.

"You mean sit on the sidelines, right? If that's what you want me to do, then what the heck did you invite me and Clark here for?" I demanded furiously making sure to keep my voice low as to not attract attention to us. He didn't answer, but turned on his heel heading over to a group of soldiers not even bothering to answer my question. I glared at him tempted to use my telekinesis to shake him up in the air, but I didn't want to make a scene so I turned in the opposite direction to look at Clark only to see a young man in about his early twenties looking at me with a confused and awed expression.

"What?" I asked snapping the poor boy out of his stupor making him shake his head giving me an embarrassed smile.

"Uh, sorry, it's just that, no one's ever really spoken to General Santos before the way you did before or so much as looked at him the wrong way," the young man said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Why?" I asked curious as he looked around to make sure no one was listening and motioned for us to follow him. We walked quickly towards a bunch of black tents as he explained that General Santos is really strict and is all about work, work, work and no breaks or fun.

"You're probably the first person here that he didn't give you the cold calculating look," the young man explained, who we later learned was called Cadet Marshall as he stopped in front of our tent helping us put our stuff around the tent.

"Well, General Santos is actually Rachel's older brother," Clark explained to Marshall making him stare at me in astonishment.

"I didn't think he had any family since he almost never talked about his life outside the military," Marshall exclaimed and I stared at him in shock. That's not the older brother I've grown up with. What's going on?


End file.
